


A Helping Hand

by ThatButthole



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Holiday Fic Exchange, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Canon, Trans Character, Trans Hanamura Yosuke, college-aged souyo, nonbinary narukami yu, oh my god they were roommates (not that it's very relevant)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatButthole/pseuds/ThatButthole
Summary: “You know,” started Yu, applying the last touches of contour, “maybe I wouldn’t have to disguise myself if you hadn’t told your mother you were datinga girl,specifically. Pass me that mascara.”OR Yosuke's parents assume he finally has a girlfriend and want him to bring her home for New Year's. Enter Partner, who may or may not be a pining mess already.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68
Collections: Souyo Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2019





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet/gifts).



“...going alright. Reports are a pain but our lectures are actually interesting! -- Yeah, it’s been a good semester so far.”

Yu woke up to the muffled sounds of Yosuke talking on the phone and walking around their shared apartment.

“I thought music theory would be boring, but our prof knows how to make things sound lively! -- Yeah, she’s professional but approachable. -- No big plans, probably just gonna spend it with friends. I’m coming home for New Year’s.”

Yu listened in to the conversation - it sounded innocent enough - while pulling on their clothes. Yosuke was right that their Christmas plans were nothing special; most of their friends were busy with their own jobs and studies, and Yosuke hadn’t had any luck finding college parties they could both attend. Most were restricted to a major or private groups.

Yu stepped out of the bedroom to the always pleasant sight of Yosuke pacing around the kitchen in nothing but his boxers and binder, phone in one hand and a cup of coffee in another. He mouthed a good morning to Yu with a smile, and immediately made a face at something he heard on the phone.

“I’ve told you, I’m  _ fine _ . -- Mom, single people can be happy.”

Yu chuckled quietly as they poured themself a cup of the still hot coffee. They knew how worried Yosuke’s parents, especially his mom, were about their son’s constant single status. They also knew Yosuke would die before admitting he wasn’t happy with the situation either.

“Would your life be so much better if I told you I had a girlfriend? -- Uh, okay, um… No need to get  _ that  _ excited…”

Yu raised their eyebrows.

“...Sure, I’ll bring her with me. Look, I gotta go, I’m getting another call. --  _ Bye,  _ Mom.”

Yosuke sighed deep, running his hand through his hair and then down his face. Yu watched him, slightly hurt. Yosuke wasn’t the type to do this.

“Partner, you wound me,” they started, exaggeratedly offended. “How long have you kept your girlfriend a secret from your best friend?”

Yosuke groaned and slumped on a chair, burying his face in his hands. “Look, I didn’t mean it like that, but Mom got so excited, I… Agh, what am I gonna do now? I don’t have anyone to bring home for New Year’s.”

Yu patted Yosuke on the head and sat down as well. “You could always lie some more and tell them you broke up. If you’re that averse to telling the truth these days.”

Yosuke shot them a glare, which quickly turned into a sad frown. “The only thing more pathetic than being forever alone is breaking up after like two weeks. My parents already think I’m a loser.” Yosuke took a long swig of his coffee, and Yu felt their own expression soften. They hated lying, sure, but could see where Yosuke’s insecurities were coming from. Unfounded as they were.

The two sat in a less judgemental silence for a while, Yosuke racking his brain trying to think of a girl to ask out.

“...Nngh, this is useless. Partner, can I ask for a big favor?”

Yu slowly nodded him to continue.

“Can you  _ please _ pretend to be my girlfriend for the visit? Put on a pretty skirt and make use of those acting skills you got? I promise, I’ll stage that breakup afterwards!”

Yu couldn’t stop themself from laughing in surprise. Yosuke’s embarrassed “I’m serious!” didn’t help much.

“Oh, Yosuke,” they stuttered through the fit, “I always knew you were into me.” They coughed a couple times. “I am  _ so happy _ you are finally asking me out. Yes, I will be your  _ partner _ .”

Yosuke made an incoherent sound of protest and turned away, blushing. “Cut the crap, who else do I have? The girls from class would never go along with this and Teddie and my parents know all our Inaba friends.”

“And you think they won’t recognize me? Yosuke, they almost adopted me the first time I visited.” Yu wanted to be more annoyed, but couldn’t help feeling a little amused, too. Sometimes it felt like Yosuke’s family liked them more than their own did, Dojima and Nanako excluded.

Yosuke was not about to give up. “We both know how well you can pass as a girl when you want to. A wig, different mannerisms and makeup and you’ll totally fool them all. Come on,  _ please?” _

Yu sighed. How could they say no when Yosuke needed them? “Alright, I didn’t have any plans anyway. But,” they winked, “just know I’m  _ very _ affectionate when I’m dating someone.”

Yosuke gave them a noogie on his way to wash his mug.

Soon came the day they were to travel to Inaba.

“You know,” started Yu, applying the last touches of contour, “maybe I wouldn’t have to disguise myself if you hadn’t told your mother you were dating  _ a girl _ , specifically. Pass me that mascara.”

“I didn’t even tell her anything, she just took it that way.” Yosuke looked around, trying to find mascara in the sea of makeup appliances. “Besides,” he spotted it and offered it to Yu, “my parents don’t know I’m bi.”

Yu took hold of the mascara, looking Yosuke straight in the eye. “They’ve always been supportive of your gender, they’re going to take it well. This could have been a great opportunity to come out.”

Yosuke squirmed under his friend’s gaze, still not letting go of the mascara. Yu pretended not to notice their fingers touching.

“...Yeah, I hope so. I don’t know, maybe my girlfriend could let it slip because she assumed my parents knew?”

“So you were honest with her, at least.” Their fingers were still touching. Yosuke was killing Yu. He was killing his partner.

“Will you let that go? I don’t  _ like _ hiding things from the people I love.” Yosuke finally let go of the mascara to stuff his hands in his pockets instead. The sudden absence of contact did calm Yu’s heartbeat, but now their fingers were cold. Unfair.

“I guess your girlfriend knows that. She’s going to be very apologetic.”

Yu and Yosuke spent the train ride making sure their backstory was in order. “Narumi” was Yu’s classmate, so no need to make up stories about studies or majors. She originally met Yosuke when doing a group project with Yu at their place. The two hit it off, and started meeting without Yu after a couple group outings. They had officially been a couple for a little shy of two months now. Yu was very supportive, and sent their love to Yosuke’s parents as well. 

Narumi was into rhythm games, baking - but not cooking, to not make things too obvious - swimming, and tinkering with things like mopeds and cars. Yu dearly hoped none of the electronics at the Hanamuras’ actually needed repairing. They were not, in fact, good with tinkering, and had packed only the girliest clothes they owned and would hate to get them dirty or ragged.

Yu had picked a bob cut wig, brown contacts and were wearing strap-on silicone boobs under their dress. The look of wonder on Yosuke’s face, the widened eyes and poorly hidden biting of lower lip at seeing the ensemble for the first time felt almost as great as looking cute in the mirror. Yu could tell Yosuke was having trouble looking away from them (especially their thighs showing from under the short-ish dress) the whole train ride, and they’d be lying if they claimed it didn’t make their heart beat a little faster.

Yosuke’s parents were already waiting for them at the train station. Yosuke snaked his arm around Yu’s waist as he introduced his parents and Yu -  _ Narumi _ \- to each other. The gesture threw Yu off guard, and their greeting came off more awkward than planned. The Hanamuras clearly found Narumi’s shyness charming, though, so maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

The first dinner at the Hanamura residence was spent in idle chat, Narumi and Yosuke’s parents getting to know each other and Yu and Yosuke trying to look coupl-y enough to be convincing but not enough to make things awkward.

“I have nothing bad to say about your son. He’s been treating me amazingly.” 

Yu sent the Hanamuras the sweetest smile they could, adjusting it to be even more tender when they turned to Yosuke. Not that they needed to fake much; Yu was extremely grateful to Yosuke for always being by their side. Despite being roped into this sham.

“You’re lucky you didn’t know me in high school. I was one of the biggest jerks in school back then,” joked Yosuke, and shot Yu a grin. They could only respond with a coy smile. They could tell when Yosuke used humor to avoid feeling awkward, but appreciated the inside joke nevertheless.

“I’m sure you couldn’t have been  _ that _ bad. You’ve been nothing but considerate to me.”

Mrs Hanamura laughed. “He’s exaggerating, he was a regular teenage boy. But it makes me proud as a mother to hear and see how good he is to you.” Yosuke tried to hide his face by taking a gulp from his glass, but was visibly pleased to hear praise. I should do this more often, thought Yu.

“You have reason to be proud. Yosuke is always making sure I’m happy and comfortable.” Yu sensed their time had come. “But I have also learned things from him. This is the first time I’m dating someone bisexual, for example.”

Yosuke all but slammed his glass on the table next to Yu. Of course he knew it was coming, but they hadn’t agreed on a specific time. Yosuke’s dad almost choked on his food, his mom repeatedly smacked him in the back, Yosuke had paled slightly, and for a moment Yu felt  _ really _ bad.

“Oh my god, I’m  _ so  _ sorry! You told me your parents know and accept that you’re trans, so I assumed-”

Yosuke place his hand on Yu’s shoulder, possibly to calm them  _ both _ down. “No, it’s fine, it would have come up eventually anyway.”

He looked at his parents, waiting for a few seconds for the shock to die down.

“Sorry you had to hear it from Narumi first. But, uh, yeah. I’m bi.”

Yosuke’s parents hurried to assure they were absolutely fine with Yosuke the way he was, and glad that Narumi was also open-minded. Yu didn’t like making a big deal out of things any more than Yosuke did, and hoped they could finish what they started soon.

“Yosuke is perfect the way he is,” assured Yu. Yosuke sent them a conspiratory look and turned to address his parents again.

“And you know. Narumi is also trans.” Yu smiled. Well, Yosuke wasn’t lying.

Mr Hanamura coughed once more. “I suppose that’s one more thing you two have in common, then,” he said. The conversation slowly slipped back into more mundane subjects, and soon everyone was smiling genuinely again. Yosuke’s hand stayed on Yu’s shoulder for longer than necessary, but Yu wasn’t about to complain.

On the 30th, Yu and Yosuke were asked to help with the Osechi preparations. Since Yu was the tallest, they were tasked with fetching the jubako box all foodstuff would be put into from the top shelf where it rested for most of the year.

Unfortunately, right as they started to smuggle the multi-layered box from under all the other kitchen utensils in the cupboard, the rice cooker went off. The sudden noise made Yu’s grip falter, and the heavy wooden box, along with a couple of kettles, fell down. Yu tried to stop them, but didn’t move fast enough, and their right hand was painfully squeezed between the dishes and the kitchen counter.

Yu managed to suppress a yell, but the noise alerted the others nonetheless. Mr hanamura cursed and his wife hurried out of the kitchen to get their first-aid kit. 

Yosuke himself was by Yu’s side in a instant. He took their hand carefully into his to inspect it, causing Yu’s heartbeat to quicken. They hoped Yosuke would either not notice or think it was due to shock.

“Does it hurt badly?” asked Yosuke, voice unbearably soft. All that fighting in the TV world years ago and Yu still couldn’t take Yosuke’s concern without feeling guilty...

“It aches a little, but not much.” It was true. Even though all the boxes had been heavy, and their hand probably should have hurt more than it did. They blamed the adrenaline.

Yosuke ran two fingers gently along the back of Yu’s hand and fingers. It would surely be bruised later, but never mind that now.

“You’re shaking.”

Well, yeah, no wonder. The combined effect of the pain that Yu was now starting to feel and Yosuke’s presence made Yu’s heart pound like crazy.

“It’s probably just nerves reacting to the shock. Really, I’m fine.”

Yosuke was still worried. He raised Yu’s hand up, planted a light kiss on it, and oh boy, Yu was  _ so _ in love.

As if on cue, Mrs Hanamura arrived with the first aid kit, and ushered Yu to sit down while she tended to their hand. Yosuke kept close, hovering over them visibly upset. His mother made a comment about how cute the two were, how Yosuke being so romantic reminded her of the time she and Mr Hanamura started dating, and both Yosuke and Yu blushed. Yu would defiantly avoid looking Yosuke in the eye.

If anything good came from this farce, it was that Yu finally had an excuse to be more touchy-feely with Yosuke on the Hanamura movie night. Yosuke’s parents each took an armchair, leaving the couch for the “lovebirds” - a term Yosuke  _ hated _ \- and Yu was going to take full advantage of it. 

The film of the night just so happened to be a cheesy horror flick. It wasn’t scary at all, but Yu was ready to pretend it was. They made sure to sit closer than usual, “accidentally” brushing their arm against Yosuke’s every time they “flinched”. Yu would smirk every time their eyes met.

Mr Hanamura was concerned if the movie was too scary and if something else would make Narumi more comfortable. “It’s okay,” Yu answered, feigning a waver in their voice. “Yosuke will protect me.” Yosuke took it as a cue to wrap his arm around Yu’s shoulder and pull them closer. Yu snuggled to his side and felt like a winner.

By the time the credits started rolling and Yosuke’s parents decided to retreat to their bedroom, Yu was tired enough to have the courage to give Yosuke a light kiss on the cheek. It didn’t go unnoticed by Mrs Hanamura, who was luckily courteous enough to not acknowledge it with more than a smile. Noticing this, Yosuke gave Yu’s shoulder a squeeze and rested his head on theirs. Yu knew Yosuke was only doing this to play the part of a good boyfriend in front of his parents, but it was nice nevertheless. They would take what they could get.

The TV started showing commercials, then another movie, and the two stayed the way they were. Eventually Yosuke’s grip on Yu loosened and his breathing got slower, and Yu realized he had fallen asleep. They chuckled and closed their eyes as well.

Back in their guest room the next morning, Yu still couldn’t apply too much pressure on their right hand or keep it very steady. They could get dressed no problem and somehow apply the base makeup, but… pulling on the wig cap hurt, and even holding an eyeshadow brush or mascara was difficult. Eventually they had to admit more precise work was out of the question.

Yu still tried once more. But their right hand shook too much and couldn’t even hold the smaller appliances properly. At this point it was as inadequate to the task as their left.

Yu cursed. They used to wield a sword with two hands, why didn’t they think to train their left hand back then? Could they get away without eyeliner today… No, their eye shape looked completely different.

Of course, thinking rationally, Yu knew the chances of Yosuke’s parents coming to the right conclusion about their identity were ridiculously slim. Who pretended to to be a girl for days to pose as their best friend’s girlfriend? Something like that didn’t happen in real life. At most, they would make a joke about Narumi looking a little like Yu without makeup and they could laugh it off.

But nonetheless, Yu would feel more at ease in full disguise, and knew it would make Yosuke more comfortable too. But what could they do without a single hand of any help?

… A helping hand.

Yu creaked the guest room door open and peeked outside. Nobody in vicinity. Yosuke’s room was right next to theirs. Yu grabbed their things, tiptoed out, and knocked on Yosuke’s door as quietly as they could.

Yosuke opened the door, Yu slipped inside and answered Yosuke’s questioning look with their plan.

“My hand is still not working.  _ Please _ , can you help me with my makeup and wig?”

Yosuke sighed deep and rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t know, partner, I haven’t touched the stuff in years. I tried a few times in middle school. And it was  _ bad _ .”

Yu shook their head; all early makeup attempts were awkward. They had faith Yosuke could do better now that he had more sense and patience, and knew it was someone else’s face he was messing with.

A couple more pleads, and the brief resurface of Yu’s leader-who-believes-in-you attitude, eventually landed in success. The two plopped down cross-legged on Yosuke’s bed, and Yu started briefing Yosuke on what exactly they needed done. They had managed the contouring and highlights using a blender with a handle instead of a brush, and all that was left were eyes and lips. They could comb the wig to cover their eyebrows.

Yosuke nodded, and hesitantly picked up Yu’s eyeshadow palette and brush. Yu took it as their cue to close their eyes. They didn’t like seeing Yosuke so anxious anyway.

Yosuke’s first touches were very hesitant, all his movements exaggeratedly small. Yu encouraged him, not seeing but still feeling he wasn’t overdoing it. Eventually Yosuke got more confident in his strokes.

Yu knew that he had more or less purposely seeked Yosuke’s contact, but as it turned out, they still hadn’t been completely prepared. Yosuke’s hand or finger would very lightly brush their cheek occasionally. They could feel his breathing, and even via a brush, Yosuke’s touch was so, so tender and caring. It felt... safe. Secure.

Yu had found comfort in Yosuke’s presence since they first became friends, of course. But in the beginning it had sometimes felt like Yosuke needed Yu more than they needed him. But they had kept getting closer, equally relying on each other, and by the time Yu left Inaba, the bond between them had solidified into something unbreakable. And now? No matter how much Yu loved and trusted all their friends, they knew they wouldn’t be as comfortable with anyone else get this up close and personal.

Yosuke finished the eyeshadow, and held up a mirror for Yu to see for themself. And as much as Yu had believed Yosuke would do well, they couldn’t help the huge smile that spread on their face upon actually seeing it. Yosuke had stayed completely within tasteful bounds, blended the three shades together smoothly, and the symmetry left no room for complaints. Yu looked up at Yosuke, smile widening further seeing how pleased he now looked.

“Not bad, huh?” asked Yosuke, and Yu could have kissed him right then and there.

“It’s excellent,” they breathed instead. Yosuke reached for the eyeliner next. Yu closed their eyes, but not before seeing Yosuke’s satisfied smile that filled their heart with affection.

Yosuke was still careful with his work, but clearly more confident now. His hand found its place on Yu’s face like it belonged there, and he stretched their eyelid gently, but not like he was dealing with something fragile that would shatter at any moment. And Yu was damned if it wasn’t hot.

The eyeliner took a couple of tries to get right, but neither Yu nor Yosuke were especially bothered by it. Yosuke seemed to treat this as a challenge he was determined to win, while Yu was both proud of his progress and selfishly enjoying the touch. Being so close to Yosuke was almost worth wrecking their hand for.

“Open your eyes,” said Yosuke. Yu did, and was faced with the mirror again. Yosuke had finally managed to get the eyeliner clean and symmetrical enough. Yu gave him a nod of approval and Yosuke hit the air with his fist.

“I hope you’re ready to lose your eyes too, because I’m about to poke them out with mascara,” he joked, and started unscrewing the mascara stick. “Gonna need you to keep them open now.”

Yu gladly did as told. They opened their eyes wide and looked down as Yosuke moved his hand closer.

It was shaking.

Yu blinked and looked back up at Yosuke. “Nervous?”

Yosuke sighed and lowered his hand. “Okay, I don’t actually want to poke your eyes out. I did that myself once and it  _ hurt. _ ”

Yu took a hold of Yosuke’s wrist and lifted his hand to face level, not looking away from him.

“You’ve done well so far. Just go for it, it’s not like mascara takes a long time either.”

Yosuke’s eyes flickered to their joined hands and back to Yu. He nodded, ready to go again. Yu let their hand fall back to their lap and got prepared once again.

Yosuke got the mascara on Yu’s left eyelashes with two swift motions and moved towards the other eye. He was holding his breath, and Yu found it adorable how serious he was. Yosuke only breathed out again once Yu’s eyes were done.

Yu blinked a couple of times to get some mascara to their lower lids. Yosuke’s face was still close. Yu didn’t know if they wanted to pull away from the warmth or to close the distance - or, well, they did. They absolutely wanted to bask in Yosuke’s body heat for as long as possible, as close as possible. Yosuke didn’t back off or look away either. Breaking the position felt impossible.

“Well! Do you need help with lipstick too?”

Yu didn’t even pretend not to stare at Yosuke’s eyes - or rather, his eyelids - as he worked on their lips, and they could have sworn Yosuke’s hands  _ lingered _ when he adjusted Yu’s wig to its proper place. Yu desperately hoped it meant something.

As the day started to draw to a close, everyone moved outside to welcome the new year together with their families and neighbours. It had snowed, and the pavement was slippery. Yosuke courteously offered his arm for Yu to take a hold of; their boots were dashing, but admittedly not the most practical. Yu chuckled at the chivalry, opting to grab Yosuke’s hand instead.

It was beautiful outside. It rarely snowed where they lived now, and the pollution of the city quickly dyed what little snow they had grey very fast. But in Inaba, the layer of snow on streets, roofs, fences and cars almost glowed, making everything look magical in the otherwise dark night. Yu had missed it. They gave Yosuke’s hand a squeeze. Yosuke returned it with a fond smile, and Yu’s night was suddenly even more beautiful.

Everyone else around, Yosuke’s parents included, were too busy counting seconds on their clocks to pay attention to the two young adults. They were still holding hands when the countdown started. 

_ Ten. _

They turned to face each other in sync. 

_ Nine. _

Mutual nervousness dangled in the air, but neither one was about to back off.

_ Eight _

Yosuke placed his free hand at the back of Yu’s head, tugging on the wig. Yu was about to tell him to be careful or it would come off, but Yosuke interrupted them.

_ Seven. _

“It’s a New Year’s kiss.”

_ Six _

Yosuke let go of Yu’s hand to use both of his hands to pull the wig off. 

_ Five. _

“I want the  _ real _ you.”

_ Four. _

He let the wig fall on the ground behind Yu.

_ Three. _

He cupped Yu’s cheeks and pulled them closer.

_ Two. _

Yu wrapped their arms around Yosuke.

_ One. _

They closed their eyes and leaned in.

_ “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” _

Yu and Yosuke were the only ones around not joining the year’s first greeting. Completely absorbed in each other, they were only barely aware of the other people on the streets and yards.

They separated once the commotion began to die out. Yu couldn’t have stopped the goofy grin from taking over their face if they had wanted to, Yosuke’s cheeks were red, and Yu’s mind rewinded back to what he had just said.

_ “I want the real you.” _

“So… Does this mean…?” they started.

Yosuke averted his eyes. “That I like you too? Yeah. I guess I needed this push.”

Yu furrowed their eyebrows, still smiling. “You like me ‘too’?”

Still holding onto their face, Yosuke tapped Yu’s cheek with his fingers and grinned. “Come on. You’re not  _ that _ good of an actor.”

Yu chuckled. “Guess not. So?”

_ “So,”  _ replied Yosuke, “to hell with this fake girlfriend stuff. Be my partner, for real. I bet my parents would like it too.”

Said parents had just turned back to the two, the surprise on their faces worth seeing. Yu laughed.

“I bet.” They leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit this feels _very_ rushed and inconsistent, but I'm a slow writer and a month was not enough for me to really hone it... I hope you were still able to enjoy it!
> 
> I did a VERY quick google search on Japanese New Year food and found [this article about Osechi Ryori.](https://www.justonecookbook.com/osechi-ryori-japanese-new-year-food/#) I don't know how heavy the box actually is but the other option was to have Yu burn their hand and I didn't wanna do that;;


End file.
